Czy on i ona to oni?
by kox pl
Summary: Opowiadanie o Po i tygrysicy czy już wszystkie zagrożenia zniknęły? czas coś zrobić lecz co ? poznajcie moją historię


**Witam serdecznie w opowiadaniu o Po i reszcie piątki a mianowicie o tygrysicy odkryje w sobie cos nowego,i co to będzie...?zapraszam .**

ODERWAĆ SIĘ ź

Piękny dzień słońce wysoko na niebie nasi bohaterzy właśnie zmierzali pod drzewo brzoskwiniowe i to bardzo szybko

-brak kondycji co ?! - krzyknął Po do biegnącej za nim tygrysicy

Gdy ta właśnie zaczęła go wyprzedzać z uśmiechem i chwilę później już byli na miejscu

-prawie wygrałem - wykrztusił z siebie zasapany Po

-tak bardzo uczciwie gdy w oddali od sali treningowej krzyczałeś dopiero że to wyścig -rozbawiona powiedziała

Wojownicy usiedli pod drzewem niebo robiło się już blado pomarańczowe

-ehhh i co teraz ,co dalej ? zapytał panda

-raczej pójdziemy spać ewentualnie coś zjeść -odpowiedziała zdziwiona

-wiesz nie chodzi mi o takie co dalej tylko takie dalej dalej

-mhm treningi ochrona doliny i tym podobne chyba że masz jakieś lepsze plany ,lub twój ojciec chce wrócić do wioski pand w górach ? - dopytała tygrysica

-nie... po prostu już kilka tygodni nic nie działo się w dolinie ani poza nią -wyjaśnił Po

-to chyba dobrze nie chcesz narażać się na przykład tak jak ostatnio prawda, choć z drugiej strony cię rozumiem bo wiem jak to jest dzień w dzień trenować i mimo iż robimy to samo ja jestem do tego przyzwyczajona przez lata w pałacu a ty możesz czuć się zmęczony fizycznie jak i psychicznie, może poproszę mistrza o kilka dni przerwy w treningach?

-nie nie trzeba-odpowiedział zdecydowany

-Po ,może spędzisz kilka dni z ojcem w restauracji odpoczniesz od tego wszystkiego ?

Panda tylko kiwnął głową że to nie odpowiedni pomysł nic się nie odzywając

-nie wiem jak ci pomóc ... Po może zróbmy coś innego ,szalonego ,nowego

-tygrysico ty nie lubisz takich rzeczy

-a skąd wiesz ?

-ponieważ za dobrze cię znam - uśmiechnął się Po

-dla ciebie taką zrobię słyszałam o jednej pobliskiej wiosce w której nie dawno wynaleźli coś co pozwala się unieść nad ziemią choć nie wiem jak to działa i czy ryzyko jest duże to jeśli poprawi ci to humor

-wooow naprawdę tygrysico skąd ty takie rzeczy wiesz może masz rację zobaczyć coś nowego to dobry pomysł a swoją drogą ciekawi mnie co może unosić mieszkańców tamtej wioski nad ziemię

-jak pójdziemy to się przekonamy a teraz wracajmy bo już słońce zachodzi

-tak chodźmy i jeszcze jedno dziękuje

-nie ma za co czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół -z uśmiechem powiedziała

Razem ruszyli w stronę swojego lokum rozmawiając o wspomnianej ewentualnej kolacji na którą się udali a zaraz po niej spać

Następnego ranka tygrysica od razu ruszyła do mistrza Szifu porozmawiać o wczorajszym pomyśle

W smoczej grocie:

-Po co się stało?

-tym razem to nie Po mistrzu

-a więc co się stało tygrysico

-mam pytanie mistrzu o treningi

-tak ?

-czy mogę je przerwać wraz z Po na dwa dni

-kiedyś powiedział bym nie lecz dziś mówię tak a co się stało że ty tygrysico chcesz przerwać treningi ?- zapytał z lekkim nie dowierzaniem

-ponieważ muszę się udać z Po do sąsiedniej wioski Jinan

-wioski...hmm myślę że nie długo można będzie nazywać Jinan miastem ponieważ szczyci się swoim rozwojem lecz nie będe dociekał po co po prostu masz moją zgodę ,gdyby Po mnie o to pytał miałbym wątpliwości lecz co do ciebie mogę być pewny

-dziękuję mistrzu

Po czym wyszła z uśmiechem żeby przekazać Po dobre wieści .

Kilka minut później była już w kuchni ,weszła właśnie gdy po nalewał zupę

-cześć wszystkim ,Po mi też nalej zupę ,właśnie byłam u mistrza ja i Po wyruszamy na małą podróż -powiedziała bardzo szybko tygryska

-tygrysico na pewno przyda wam się pomoc - obwieściła żmija

-właśnie - dodał modliszka

-tylko że nie idziemy tam walczyć tylko coś... się dowiedzieć i tyle

-hmm tygrysico czy my o czymś nie wiemy ? - dopytuje żuraw

-co niby czego nie wiecie ?

-ostatnio dużo czasu spędzasz z Po a tu nagle jakaś wyprawa -zauważył małpa

-właśnie -dodała żmija

-Po co jest grane ? -zapytał modliszka

Panda spojrzał na wszystkich z kolei jakby nie miał pojęcia o co im chodzi

-nic nie jest grane po prostu muszę odpocząć nie wiem o co wam chodzi

-dajcie już spokój ! -głośno powiedziała tygrysica

-dobra już dobra ,koniec tematu -odezwał się żuraw

-Po pospiesz się zaraz idziemy - wstając od stołu powiedziała pasiasta

Zaraz po posiłku dwójka przyjaciół udała się do swoich pokoi spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy ponieważ podróż nie bedzie trwać raczej więcej niż dwa góra trzy dni.W pokoju Po właśnie panował chaos gdy wszedł do niego żuraw

-ekhem Po

-tak ?

-wiesz chciałem cię zapytać jak to jest z tobą i tygrysicą

-tak jak zawsze a jak ma być ?

-więc jak było zawsze ?

Panda spojrzał na chwilę i zaniemógł bo nie wiedział czy wymyślić kłamstwo czy powiedzieć prawdę

-bo ona uważa mnie za najlepszego przyjaciela a ja czuję coś innego od zawsze czułem myślę że dzięki niej jestem tutaj teraz bo gdyby nie ona nie pokochał bym kung fu

-jak to ?-zapytał zszokowany żuraw

-dawno temu byłem w lesie właśnie zbierałem grzyby do potrawy i zobaczyłem tygrysicę walczącą z jakimś dzikiem dwa razy większej od niej wy też tam byliście ale tylko ona sprawiła że kung fu to moja największa pasja -wyjaśnił Po

-a co jeśli pokochałeś tygrysicę a wraz z nią kung fu może to całkiem na odwrót?

-czy to ma znaczenie ona nigdy by nie pokochała mnie tak jak ja jej ona zawsze będzie mówić mi "przyjacielu"-ze smutkiem w głosie powiedział panda

-no tak jeśli nie spróbujesz z nią o tym porozmawiać to na pewno tak będzie -wywnioskował żuraw

-ehh... muszę już iść,ah żurawiu ale nie powiesz nikomu o naszej rozmowie ?

Na co ten puścił mu tyko oczko ale Po wiedział że komu jak komu żurawiowi można ufać w takich sprawach,po wyjściu z pokoju panda zaczął szukać tygrysicy i nie trwało to długo bo była w swoim pokoju

-i jak jesteś gotowa ?

-oczywiście jeszcze tylko mapa

-jak myślisz ile będzie trwać podróż ?

-jakieś sześć godzin więc przyda nam się nocleg w Jinan

-dobrze więc za mną

-Po ty nawet nie wiesz w którą to stronę pozwól że ja poprowadzę

-niech ci będzie ten jedyny raz

Na co tygrysica przewróciła oczami i wyruszyli w wędrówkę


End file.
